Petro Vlacic
|lastseen = }} Petro Vlacic was a foreman at a port in Odessa. He was also the husband of Maria Vlacic and the father of their son, Eugen. Underground Petro worked with Jack Bauer, and one day complained about how his mother wanted more grandchildren. After they left work, he was confronted by Alik and Sasho, who informed him that his brother was in debt to them, and he had to pay. When Petro refused to pay, the enforcers told him that instead of paying with money, he had to steal a container filled with methylamine, or else they would threaten his wife and son. Petro later told Jack about his dilemma, who agreed to help Petro out, so long as Sofiya didn't find out. Petro and Jack succeeded in stealing the shipment from the container truck and delivered the drugs to the gangsters. However before they could leave, Mishka Grenkov, the leader of the gang, recognized Jack as the man who killed his father and brother. Grenkov's men took Bauer and Petro hostage moments later. Much to Petro's surprise, he found out that Bauer (who had been living under the alias Borys) was lying about his identity. Before he could find out the truth, Jack assaulted Grenkov, and the two fled his compound. While driving away, Petro questioned Jack about his identity, concerned about his sister's safety. Jack told him Grenkov was merely playing with his head, moments before they were run off the road by Artur and another of Mishka's gangsters. Jack killed the assailants and the two escaped their burning vehicle; Petro started to panic when he realized his family was in danger, and he and Jack rushed home to save Petro's family. Petro returned home and told his wife that she needed to get Eugen so they could hurry and leave, but Maria refused to go, curious as to why both Petro and Jack were wounded. Before they could leave, Jack discovered Sasho and two thugs outside of Petro's apartment complex. Jack killed the three men, and he, along with Petro and his family, escape. Petro urged Jack to go to the police, but Jack told him they need to rescue Sofiya first, who was also in danger. Petro and Jack arrived at Sofiya's apartment too late; Sofiya had already been abducted by Mishka's gang. Petro blamed Jack for Sofiya's predicament, but he reassured him that nothing would happen to her. He took Petro's family to one of his safehouses, where Petro begged Jack to call the police again, but he refused. Jack later told Petro that Mishka called him, wanting to trade his life for Sofiya's. He told Petro to come along with him in case something happened to him, since Petro would be able to rescue Sofiya if Jack died. Maria begged Petro to stay behind, but he told her that he needed to go so he could rescue his sister. Petro also found out that Jack was really part of the CIA when he discovered a cache of weapons. Jack handed Petro a gun as a precaution, and the two men left. Mishka called Bauer again and told him to meet him beside a billboard, alone. Bauer pulled over and told Petro the situation; Petro offered to hide in the back of the truck, but Jack told him he had a different idea. While Jack stayed in the truck, Petro followed him and Alik to the meeting place. However, shortly after Jack parked his car, Grenkov's thugs found his vehicle. One of the thugs pointed a gun at Petro; Petro pleaded for his life, but the thug gunned him down before he had time to reach for his gun. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Underground characters Category:Civilians Category:Deceased characters